Washing Dishes
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: It's early in the morning, Rei is wide awake so he goes to wash the dishes and unknowingly to him, Kai is watching him and these are thought that go threw Kai's head. KaiRei! Please don't kill me!


_**Washing Dishes**_

_**For our Love Ones**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya! This is to all the fans of Rei and Kai! Oh, and don't worry! I will finish Sakura Series, and I'll make the sequel to "Love Can Mean Pain"! I promise! I just thought this one up while washing to dishes… oh god. Spare me!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Beyblade! Nor do I own the characters! Thought I wish I did… beggars can't be choosers… I guess.

**PAIRINGS:** Kai/Rei! YEAH! KR FOREVER!

**WARNING: **Nothing but sweet love and a little fluff.

**SUMMARY:** It's early in the morning, and Rei is wide-awake and board! So he decides to wash the dishes! Not knowing that Kai is watching him. These are Kai's thoughts about the Neko-jin!

**NOTE: **Now, if you don't like this pairing, please leave, if you do, then… ENJOY THE FIC!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Washing Dishes_**

_**For Our Love Ones**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'It's early in the morning, probably… 6:34.' Thought a certain Neko-jin. Rei lay awake in bed with his lover Kai Hiwatari, who was still sleeping snuggled close to Rei for warmth. He sighed and decided to go down stairs.

He slowly got out of Kai's grasp and slipped out of bed, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt and baggy jeans; he went into the bathroom and changed into the new clothes and when done, walked out of the bathroom and silently down the stairs. He jumped the last two stairs –because they creak- and landed gracefully on his two feet.

Rei now casually walked into the dining room and sat down in one of the chairs, he sighed and sat there for ten minutes. He then remembered that the dishes were not cleaned last night.

"Yeah, Tyson forgot to wash the dishes… I could do that; then get a start on breakfast…" he nodded once and made his way to the kitchen.

As clearly remembered there were the dirty dishes, on the butcher block, and some in the sink. Rei went over to a drawer and pulled out a rage and walked over to the sink; he turned on the cold water and waited till the rage was soaked.

He turned the water off and ringed the rage; Rei walked back out to the dining table and started to wipe the mates, then after started to clean the table. Quickly wiping the table clean, he went outside and picked a couple daffodils, and cut one rose of its bush and went back inside. He then went over to a cupboard and pulled out a vase.

Rei filled the vase with water and placed the rose and daffodils into the vase. He picked up the item in question and walked back into the dining room to placed them on the table.

Rei smiled at the beauty, and went to stroke the petals of the rose; while absentmindedly petting the roses petals, a thorn accidentally pricked him. "Ow!" he pulled back instantly from the rose. It was just a prick but he was bleeding quite a bit. He went over to the bathroom –that was down the hall from the kitchen- and cleaned his finger.

He placed a band-aid on his finger and wished one thing. "I wish someone can kiss my injury… maybe Kai… I love him so much." Rei sighed once again and went back into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes one by one.

Unknowingly to him, Rei was being watch by his lover… Kai.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_'My god, he is so beautiful… I love this god in the kitchen, he is so kind, sweet, delicate, and most of all he is mine.'_

Kai was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, half of himself hiding in the shadows and the rest of him in the light.

_'With him by my side I feel as if I have a purpose. I purpose to live and be with him; when I was at the abbey… I was alone and I was afraid, afraid that I won't have anyone to love or protect… but then after the Russian Tournament; when Rei was in that hospital, my heart was throbbing! He was in pain and I almost lost him to Bryan's brut strength; that scary feeling is still here.' _

Kai placed a hand on his heart and felt a small amount of pain in his breast.

_'I still feel that one day, he will leave me and I will be alone once again. Then what…? If he did leave me, I would just die inside; I love him so much, so much that it hurts to leave his side and when he is not around with me, I have to control myself, control me from saying: "Don't leave me!" I feel scared that I can't protect him from my enemies…but I must stay strong for him… just for him!'_

Kai walked over to Rei and wrapped his arms around the Neko-jin; he then rested his head on Rei's shoulder. His last thought was spoken out loud was… "I love you…"

Rei smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, my love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I know, I know, it is short and I sucked! But I just wanted to show my thoughts for today. And, sorry for the mistakes and grammar problems! (Bows but his the table in front of her) OUCH! (Tries to regain composure) Well… please Read and Review!


End file.
